A Rosa e o Escorpião
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Cansados de ver a prima, Rose Weasley, suspirar pelos cantos por Scorpius Malfoy, os Weasley e os Potter se reunirão para dar um empurrãzinho de ajuda e a missão A ROSA E O ESCORPIÃO foi iniciada. Rose & Scopius


**A Rosa e o Escorpião**

Rose Weasley era filha do famoso auror, Ronald Weasley, e da chefa do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Hermione Granger. Seu padrinho era o bruxo mais famoso do mundo, por motivos óbvios, e também auror Harry Potter e sua mulher era a lendária artilheira das Harpias de Holyhead, Gina Weasley Potter.

Rose era muito meiga, a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts, incluindo sua mãe. Não existia matéria que ela não dominasse, ou prova que ela não tirasse dez. Só existia uma matéria que ela não dominava e nem tirava dez, e não era nenhuma matéria acadêmica. Rose Weasley era péssima com os assuntos do coração, péssima na verdade chegava a ser elogio.

Prestes há completar 16 anos ela nunca havia namorado antes, até mesmo sua prima Lílian Potter –que estava no 3º ano- já havia namorado mais do que ela. Até mesmos eu primo Louis, a criatura mais tímida do mundo namorou mais do que ela. Seu irmãozinho Hugo já havia namorado mais do que ela.

Qualquer um no mundo já havia namorado mais do que ela e Rose já estava cansada disso, mas ela nada podia fazer a respeito, pois seu coração sempre teve dono desde seus 11 anos de idade, e ficar com outro seria como trair a ela mesma.

O dono de seu coração era Scorpius Malfoy, dono do sorriso mais perigoso do mundo. Com um único olhar e sorriso ele conseguia amolecer até mesmo coração de um Dragão fêmea com seus ovos por perto, o Dragão faria o que ele pedisse desde que pudesse ver seu sorriso mais uma vez e isso não era exagero, era fato.

O único problema era que Scorpius era a pessoa mais totalmente galinha que ela já conheceu. Ele era charmoso e irresistível e sabia disso e usava, usava muito bem por sinal. Seu primo Alvo Potter era o melhor amigo dele.

Você deve estar se perguntando: um Potter e um Malfoy amigos? Impossível, mas verdade. A nova geração de Potter's, Weasley's e Malfoy's não levaram adiante a antiga rixa que seus pais haviam tido na escola, não que seus pais aprovassem a amizade entre eles, mas como seu próprio pai disse uma vez, mais vale um inimigo conhecido do que um desconhecido, pois você sabe com quais armas ela luta e pode se defender em pé de igualdade.

Ela, Rose, também era amiga de Scorpius, pois ela e seu primo Alvo, juntamente com Scorpius eram conhecidos por toda Hogwarts como os 3 Bruxos Mosqueteiros, porque desde que se viram pela primeira vez no vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts quando entraram para a escola, haviam se tornado amigos inseparáveis.

Era muito difícil para Rose ver Scorpius com outras garotas, ainda mais porque ele sempre pedia a opinião dela e de Alvo antes de chamar uma garota para sair, ela sempre respondia um 'legal', sem realmente achar aquilo legal, se Scorpius ou Alvo percebiam, não falavam nada.

Rose estava sentada na mesa do café da manhã vendo sua prima Dominique dar uma bronca em seus primos Fred Weasley II -filho do tio Jorge- e Tiago Sirius Potter - filho do tio Harry-, por mais uma vez pegarem detenção.

-Vocês são muito irresponsáveis! –ela praticamente gritou com eles, na escola ela, a mais velha da nova geração Weasley/Potter, havia assumido a responsabilidade de cuidar de seus pupilos, desde que Victorie, sua irmã mais velha, havia lhe incumbido à missão de cuidar deles e a responsabilidade de fazer as missões seguirem rumos seguros, os próximo na sucessão eram Fred e Tiago.

-Dom você não é nossa mãe! –disse Tiago irritado.

-Não, mas eu vou escrever agora mesmo para a tia Gina. –disse ela se levantando.

-Isso não! –Tiago se levantou desesperado. –Eu faço o que você quiser, mas não escreva para a minha mãe.

-Vejo que começamos a nos entender. –todos que ouviram riram.

Se havia uma coisa que sua família era, era unida. Não tinha uma encrenca que um deles não se metesse que os outros não encobrissem –a base de chantagens, como em qualquer família normal- embora ela, Rose, preferisse ficar na clandestinidade.

Rose havia acabado de ver Scorpius entrar no Salão Principal com a sua nova namorada, Michelle Smith, ela acompanhou os passos dos dois até a mesa da Sonserina e suspirou ao vê-lo usando O SORRISO para ela.

-Sabe, você deveria tomar uma atitude logo. –disse Lily vindo se sentar ao lado dela.

-Atitude? –ela perguntou confusa.

-É... Sobre Scorpius, sabe eu já cansei de ver você suspirando pelos cantos por causa dele.

-Nada a ver Lills não viaja. –Rose disse pegando um copo de suco.

-Se você diz... –a prima deu de ombros.

Durante o resto do café Rose tentou não olhar para Scorpius, o que foi em vão, já que seus olhos teimavam em ir em direção ao garoto a todo segundo, como imã e metal, algumas vezes ela se surpreendia ao ver que o loiro a olhava também e então ele sorria O SORRISO, e em um desses encontros de olhares seguido por sorrisos, ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e então para disfarçar olhou para o lado, como quem apenas admirava a paisagem e então ela viu seus primos e irmão afastados dela, de cabeças reunidas parecendo discutir algo de extrema e vital importância.

-O que está acontecendo? –ela perguntou.

-Nada! –Alvo pulou de seu lugar e deu o maior sorriso amarelo que pode para a prima.

-Então o porquê dessa cara lavada? –Rose perguntou desconfiada da atitude do primo.

As aulas naquele dia foram normais e durante o almoço Rose viu seus primos se reunirem em um lugar afastado ao dela, mais uma vez excluindo-a. Tudo bem que ela nunca participava diretamente das armações Weasley/ Potter, mas eles nunca a excluíram antes, sempre a mantinham informada do que estavam tramando para ela poder se proteger caso algo desse errado. E mesmo não participando ela se sentia fazendo parte, com a única diferença de que no final ela não levava uma detenção, pois seus primos e seu irmão já eram velhos conhecidos da sala de detenções da zeladora Dona Berta. Será que eles se cansaram de chamá-la para suas armações? E com aquele pensamento, mais uma vez Rose se sentiu excluída enquanto caminhava para o Salão Principal, para o jantar.

Quando chegou na mesa da Grifinória encontrou quase toda a sua família em peso ali reunida, Lily, Alvo, Hugo, Roxane, Louis e Molly II, só faltava Dominique, Fred e Tiago.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? –ela perguntou ao se sentar com eles para jantar.

-Nada. –disse Lily animada enquanto espetava uma coxa de frango com o garfo.

-Hugo você tem algo para me contar? –ela perguntou estreitando os olhos para o irmão.

-Não, não tenho. –disse ele simplesmente enquanto se servia de suco.

-Nem se eu escrever para a mamãe? –seu irmão, se possível, ficou mais pálido do que o normal, atingindo a cor de pergaminho novo. –Então... Algo para me contar? –ameaçar contar para a mamãe sempre fazia seu irmão abrir a boca para tudo, nem que aquilo fosse ferrá-lo mais tarde.

-Eu... –mas o que ele tinha para dizer ela nunca chegou a ouvir, pois naquele momento a porta do Salão Principal se abriu revelando três figuras e todas as cabeças se viraram em direção a eles.

Dominique e Fred Weasley, juntos de Tiago Potter estavam parados na entrada do grande salão observando seus colegas de escola com um olhar de satisfação reprimida. Que eles eram lindos, ricos, populares e influentes ninguém podia negar. Todos faziam o que eles queriam quando eles usavam o poder de persuasão Potter-Weasley, patenteado pelos mesmos e passado adiante pelos mais novos membros da família. Então sorrindo largamente os três se separaram.

Dominique foi até a mesa da Sonserina entregando um envelope vermelho para alguns colegas, ela passava um tempinho com cada um deles conversando sobre algo e passava para o próximo colega, entregando um envelope vermelho idêntico. Tiago fazia o mesmo na mesa da Corvinal e Fred na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Minutos mais tarde os três se reuniram seguindo em direção a mesa da Grifinória, nas outras três mesas podia-se ouvir exclamações de surpresa e gritinhos histéricos.

-O que vocês estavam entregando para aquelas pessoas? –perguntou Rose quando Dominique se sentou ao seu lado.

-Convites. –ela disse se servindo de purê de batatas e salsichas em molho.

-Convites para que? –Rose perguntou confusa.

-Rose Rose, você já foi mais esperta. –brincou Tiago com a boca cheia de frango.

-Um convite para a festa do dia dos namorados. –Dominique olhou enojada para o primo que comia de boca cheia feito uma anta selvagem.

-E porque vocês só convidaram as outras casas?

-Rose a gente só convidou nossos amigos das outras casas. –disse Fred enchendo seu prato com bistecas de porco e molho. –Isso tá muito bom! –ele deu uma garfada na carne.

-E naturalmente toda a Grifinória foi convidada automaticamente, porque todos são nossos amigos. –disse Tiago com a boca cheia, fazendo pedaços de frango voar enquanto ele falava.

-Os diretores sabem sobre essa festa? –ela perguntou.

-O que você acha? –Tiago perguntou lhe apontando o garfo e mais pedaços de frango voaram de sua boca.

-A tia Gina não te deu educação não? –perguntou Dominique enojada e irritada.

-Tenho uma vaga lembrança de a mamãe me dizer para comer de boca fechada. –disse Tiago com uma expressão pensativa. –Mas não me lembro muito bem.

-Então eu vou te fazer lembrar direitinho se mais um pedaço de frango voar na minha direção. –Dominique disse ameaçadoramente e todos que ouviram riram.

-Era sobre isso que vocês falavam mais cedo? –Rose perguntou para seu irmão.

-E porque não me falaram antes?

-Porque você não vai mesmo. –respondeu Alvo dando de ombros.

-E porque não? –ela perguntou magoada.

-Porque você nunca vai às outras festas que a gente dá, porque desta vez seria diferente? –falou Alvo.

-E se eu disser que desta vez eu vou? –Rose disse em tom de desafio.

-Ótimo. –disse Dominique. –Eu e as meninas vamos te arrumar para a festa.

Rose teve a impressão de ver Dominique piscar para os primos e todos eles sorrirem satisfeitos, então ele olhou de novo e todos eles faziam cara de paisagem.

A tal festa seria no sétimo andar, mais precisamente na Sala Precisa. A senha para entrar seria A ROSA E O ESCORPIÃO, o que Rose achou muito engraçado.

Naquele mesmo dia mais cedo Rose estava no passeio anual a Hogsmead com Alvo e Scorpius, o trio visitava a loja de doces Dedos de Mel, quando quatro figuras, Dominique, Roxane, Lily e Molly, adentraram o local seqüestrando a ruiva dali, Rose tentou lutar em vão, mas eram três loucas contra uma normal. O motivo para tal seqüestro era a arrumação para a festa.

Como prometido, suas primas a arrumaram para a festa do dia. Rose foi alisada, amassada, maquiada e vez ou outra esbofeteada quando tentava conter suas primas, mas no final deu tudo certo e quando Rose finalmente pode se mirar no espelho para ver o trabalho final, teve certeza de que a garota em frente ao espelho não era ela.

A garota a sua frente tinha os cabelos vermelhos Weasley lisos com cachos ondulando naturalmente nas pontas. A maquiagem era bem pouca e marcante, apenas um lápis preto para realçar seus olhos, pó rosa na bochecha para dar um ar mais saudável e na boca um brilho labial com gosto de morango. Para completar o visual Rose estava vestida em um vestido vermelho, tomara que caia e com babadinhos no decote e na saia, e se equilibrava em um salto alto prata e mortal.

-Agora, Rose Rose, eu e as meninas vamos nos arrumar e depois a gente se encontra na Sala Precisa as 8hrs tudo bem? –disse Dominique.

-Mas a festa não começa as 7hrs? –perguntou a ruiva confusa.

-Priminha, se atrasar em festa é charme! –e Dominique e as outras saíram do quarto deixando Rose ali confusa e com mais de uma hora de espera.

Dominique juntamente com todos os seus primos seguiu em passos apressados até a Sala Precisa.

-A Rosa já esta pronta no dormitório. –disse ela para o ofegante Alvo que vinha correndo em sua direção.

-E o Escorpião acabou de subir para se arrumar. –ele colocou as mãos nos joelhos para poder recuperar a respiração.

-Ok, então vamos terminar tudo antes que as pessoas comecem a chegar.

Os 9 primos correram até a Sala Precisa e pensaram que eles precisavam de um lugar para uma festa de dia dos namorados e logo um portal se abria diante deles.

Dominique logo rumou para o palco onde havia caixas de som e de algum lugar CDs começaram a voar até ela. Lily e Alvo correram até a mesa de comidas e bebidas, para ver se estava tudo certo. Roxane e Fred ficaram no lado de fora para conferir os convites e senhas das pessoas que chegam. Tiago e Molly ficaram a espreita esperando o sinal dos primos lá fora, Louis e Hugo ficaram zanzando pelo salão apenas observando se todo o plano, saia como Dominique queria.

Pessoas foram chegando e as músicas animavam a todos fazendo com que os convidados para a festa do dia dos namorados Weasley-Potter dançassem animadamente pela pista.

-O Escorpião apontou no corredor. –um cão pastor alemão prateado parou ao lado de Tiago dando a informação que seu dono, Fred, havia mandado.

-A Rosa deu de frente com o Escorpião no caminho, eles estão vindo juntos agora. –a pantera prateada de Roxane informou, segundos depois.

-Ótimo. –disse Tiago. –A festa vai começar. –ele comentou sorrindo para sua prima Molly e então um grupo de garotas da Corvinal que estava próximo deles explodiu em risadinhas frenéticas.

Rose suspirou aliviada ao ver que o relógio marcava 8hrs, saiu do dormitório das garotas e passou pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda, que ficou resmungando coisas desconexas, e então olhando por todos os lados, verificando se não havia professores pelo corredor, seguiu em frente até o sétimo andar. Ela andava apressada e ao mesmo concentrada, com medo pelo seu salto alto, quando trombou em alguém.

-Rose? –ela ouviu a voz que sempre a fazia ficar arrepiada.

-Hey Scorp... –ela olhou o para o garoto, que tinha o cabelo arrumado em um moicano, seus piercings na orelha à mostra, em um sinal claro do quanto ele gostava de contrariar seus pais, o garoto estava vestido em uma roupa casual, que o fez parecer mais bonito do que o normal exigia.

-Você esta muito bonita. –ele disse e só então ela percebeu que ele também a analisava. –Então resolveu começar a participar das festas? –ele perguntou enquanto caminhavam juntos até a Sala Precisa.

-Pois é... –ela disse com uma risadinha tímida. –Fred, Roxie... –ela cumprimentou os primos que estavam na porta da sala.

-Seu convite. –pediu Roxie a Scorpius. –A senha por favor. –ela disse em um modo automático que a fez parecer com a Mulher Gorda, do quadro da Grifinória.

-A ROSA E O ESCORPIÃO. –disseram Rose e Scorpius juntos, rindo.

-Sua família leva mesmo a sério as festas que fazem. –comentou Scorpius.

Quando entraram na sala que estava atolada de pessoas, Rose não pode deixar e reparar na decoração, bem típica de dia dos namorados. Balões de coração por todos os lados, fadinhas voado espalhando confetes e coração entre os casais que dançavam animados ao som de The Edge of glory, da cantora trouxa Lady Gaga.

-Ah não a Dominique desenterrou a Lady Gaga de novo! –gemeu com desgosto.

-Dá licença... –disse a loira parando em frente a eles. –Eu cresci ouvindo Lady Gaga, ela é um clássico!

-Ta mais para velharia. –comentou Rose.

-Nunca mais ofenda Lady Gaga na minha frente. –e dizendo isso a loira saiu se embrenhando em meio às pessoas dançando loucamente.

-Quer alguma coisa para beber? –perguntou Scorpius.

Do outro lado do salão os Weasley e os três Potter observavam Rose e Scorpius conversando!

-Ta na hora. –disse Dominique. –Lily você distrai o Escorpião e Alvo distrai a Rosa. Eu vou ir mudar a musica enquanto Fred e os outros tiram as pessoas do centro pista de dança, enquanto a Lily e o Alvo dão um jeito de levar os dois pra lá, entenderam?

-Sim senhora! –disseram os primos, alguns deles batendo continência só de palhaçada.

-Que orgulho de vocês... Nem acredito que esse é meu último ano aqui, e que ano que vem não vou mais pode ajudá-los nas armações... –ela fungou e saiu resmungando algo sobre _'ter visto essas crianças crescerem'_.

-Louca. –disse Fred vendo a prima sumir entre as pessoas.

-Scorpius quer dançar? –Lily surgiu do nada.

-Ah...

-E você Rose? –Alvo surgiu do nada junto com Lily.

-Vamos lá! –disse Lily pegando Scorpius pela mão e arrastando-o para a pista de dança.

-Vem Rose Rose. –Alvo chamou a prima pelo apelido carinhoso, também a arrastando para a pista.

Assim que Rose colocou os pés na pista de dança as luzes diminuíram e uma musica lenta, Halo; da outra cantora trouxa chamada Beyonce, começou a tocar.

-Agora ela desenterrou a Beyonce! –Rose exclamou.

Ela começou a dançar com seu primo e então se sentiu ser rodopiada e então bater em alguém.

-Me desculpe. –ela disse.

-Sem problemas. –ela ouviu a voz de Scorpius dizer. –Cadê a Lily?

-Cadê o Alvo? –Rose procurou pelo primo e então algo em sua mente estalou em compreensão, aquilo tudo era armação de seus primos, só podia ser!

-Você também reparou né? –perguntou Scorpius.

-Reparei. –respondeu ela.

-Então não vamos desperdiçar os esforços deles. –Scorpius puxou Rose para seus braços e então no fim da musica seus lábios já haviam se encontrado em um ritmo unicamente deles.

-Missão A ROSA E O ESCORPIÃO, concluída com sucesso. –disse Dominique olhando orgulhosa para o casal parado no meio da pista de dança se beijando como se nada em volta deles existisse.

-É isso aí! –ela ouviu os primos comemorarem mais uma missão bem sucedida.

Os Weasley e os Potter pararam a comemoração e ficaram a observar Rose e Scorpius ali juntos, todos sentindo satisfação ao saber que aquilo ali acontecia com um pequeno empurrãozinho a la Weasley/ Potter.

-Agora vamos aproveitar a festa! –gritou Tiago e todos se dispersaram, cada um em seu canto aproveitando a festa ao seu modo.

E essa foi à primeira de muitas festas que Rose Weasley participou e em todas elas, lá esta Scorpius Malfoy ao seu lado. E nem o cara galinha e nem a garota que nunca havia namorado antes, existiam mais!


End file.
